


The Great Outdoors

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Porn/kink; Alec/Ben. Alec and Ben let their inner animals loose in the woods. Blurry footchase, neck-biting, naked mud-wrestling, etc... For jam_pony_fic's Summerfest~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual — but _rough_ — sex. Apologies for any typos; I'm writing these after long days at the office, so I may miss some!

Alec smells the rain on the wind before the sky opens up. It pours gently but steadily, and feels so refreshing that Alec tips his head back and lets it pelt his face. Before long, his hair is soaked and he revels in it, even opens his mouth to swallow some rainwater.

The woods around Mount Baker are just what Alec needs to calm down. The moon is high and there’s a nice breeze — and most importantly, he’s as far away from Max as possible. He’s still frustrated, but now there is much less chance of him calling her up for a quickie that would make both of them feel better.

See, he’s a decent guy. He knows how incredibly awkward it would be for Logan if he and Max were to hook up. It doesn’t matter how desperate both of them are; just because they haven’t had control of _all_ their impulses the past couple days doesn’t give them an excuse to fool around. Alec’s had to keep telling himself this, because between the two of them right now, he’s the reasonable one — and that’s saying something about Max’s current state of mind.

“What are you doing here?”

Alec cringes when he recognizes the voice. He’d been hoping for an evening alone, but so much for that. When he turns around, Ben is giving him an irritated scowl. “I’d ask you the same, but you seem quite at home around the woods, huh?” The scowl deepens, and Alec smirks.

After a moment, Ben says, “Well? What _are_ you doing here?”

“Camping,” Alec says flatly. Ben isn’t convinced, looking pointedly at Alec’s empty hands. When their eyes meet again, Alec shrugs. “You know why I’m out here; I had to get away from Max.”

To his credit, Ben keeps his face impassive — but something in his eyes gives him away. His clone is just as wet as Alec is, but those eyes are green fire.

“You must know what I’m talking about,” Alec figures, leering. “A few times a year, Max goes into heat. It drives her crazy, makes her want to jump the first man she lays eyes on. It gets so bad, Original Cindy once offered to help her out — you know, to keep her away from deadbeats.” He lets that image sink in, feeling a flicker of triumph when Ben’s eyes flutter shut for a second. “I guess it’s new for you,” he goes on, ambling in a slow circle around his clone. “It’s been so long since you’ve seen each other, and you’ve never seen her in heat.” He’s behind Ben now; the rain falls harder. “So you feel it, hm?”

Ben starts. He spins around to pin Alec on the spot with his eyes, but Alec is already moving, continuing his leisurely pace until Ben has no choice but to follow him. “It,” he tries, working over an obvious lump in his throat. “Alec, it…”

“I know,” Alec says, almost comforting. He understands; he feels it, too. Arousal has roiled deep in his belly since Max’s heat started. He can _feel_ her need, wants to satisfy it for her — wants to chase her down and mount her like a trophy, and she wants to _let him_. Alec swallows, then takes a deep breath.

They’ve been here before, and they both know it’s just simple biology that not even Manticore had bothered altering. There’s no rhyme or reason for it. Alec is just highly in tune with Max’s pheromones at this time. Normally, they can suppress the urges. They’re much tougher than basic biology, after all.

But sometimes … sometimes it’s hard. Too hard. Sometimes Alec skips town for a night. The fresh night air usually works wonders for helping him forget about Max’s curves and Max’s breasts and Max’s— 

It’s Ben, Alec realizes. Male X5s don’t go into heat, but they _are_ highly responsive to a female X5 when she is. Alec would be fine if he was alone out here. As it is, he is inhaling Ben’s own need and it’s only making his worse.

“How can you want your sister like that?” Alec demands, mostly in an attempt to distract himself.

Ben’s gaze snaps over to him, and he widens his eyes. “She isn’t … we aren’t really siblings. Not by blood.” Then he realizes what he’s arguing about and snaps, “And what about you! If we were twinned, then that makes her _your_ sister, too.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Alec argues, feeling restless. He shifts his weight from one foot to another. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“No?” Ben croaks, advancing on him. “Why don’t you show me how it works?”

Now, that doesn’t make any damn sense — and Alec is about to say so when Ben is on him, grabbing at his face and biting his neck. Alec reacts entirely by reflex, and it’s only after he’s shoved Ben away that he realizes it really wasn’t all that unpleasant.

“What are you doing?” Alec demands, clapping a hand over the wet bite mark. The skin is warm and he has to suppress a shiver.

Ben is staring at him intently. “You trying to tell me you don’t feel it?” he asks, tongue running across his bottom lip.

Alec rotates his shoulders and draws himself up. “What’s it to you?” he demands. The next breath he takes, the smell of arousal almost overwhelms him — heady and thick and _Ben_. He steps back when his twin tries to close the distance between them again. “I barely like you,” he blurts out.

Ben openly deflates a little, but well, it’s true so Alec isn’t sorry. He recovers quickly, “But do you _dislike_ me?”

Touché. Alec takes another step back, wary. Ben looks ready to pounce again, whether Alec likes him or not. “You should try a cold shower,” he advises, moving cautiously backwards. “I hear they help.”

Ben advances just as slowly, predatory and deliberate. “That doesn’t sound like fun,” he replies — and Alec knows, he _knows_ , it’s going to happen.

“We know what you consider _fun_ ,” he retorts, and then he’s gone — spinning on his heel and taking off into woods.

Off the trail, the forest is thick and dark but Alec weaves through the underbrush with practiced ease. The canopy shields him from much of the rain but not all. He blinks rapidly through the water in his eyes.

Ben is close behind him. Alec can hear him giving chase. The realization makes his heart thunder in his chest and sends a shiver down his spine. He doesn’t know if it’s the storm or Max or the idea of being _hunted_. He _wants_ to get caught.

But that doesn’t mean he’s going to make it _easy._

At the next clearing, Alec circles around a huge maple. He stops on a dime, pressing himself against the bark. He tries not to pant. Over the sound of the rain, he can hear Ben crashing through the undergrowth. He strains his ears — listens, very precisely, to his twin skid to a stop in the mud.

Alec creeps around the maple’s trunk. Carefully, he peeks at the clearing. Empty. He blinks, and wanders cautiously out of hiding. _Did he get ahead of me?_ He could swear he heard Ben stop here.

Then he gets tackled, sudden impact sending him and his attacker to the ground. Alec falls face-first in the mud with a grunt. He gives a token struggle, but he’s effectively pinned.

“Unbelievable,” Ben taunts, nosing around his ear. “Are you new at this?” 

“You circled around after me,” Alec realizes. He strains against Ben’s hold once more before going limp, resting his chin in the dirt.

“Mmm,” his twin affirms, nipping his barcode.

Alec throws his head back, nailing Ben in the face. His twin cries out — pain, anger, maybe both — and Alec gets free in the confusion. He wrestles Ben to the forest floor, shoves his face in the mud and asks if he’s had enough. Ben gets a hand free and throws mud in Alec’s eyes. It’s such a base tactic that it works. Alec pulls away, wiping at his face — and then Ben’s on him and they’re a mess of limbs and teeth. Ben is snarling like an animal and Alec finds himself growling in return.

“You cheated,” he accuses when he finds himself on top. He’s got Ben’s wrists pinned to the ground. His twin is panting heavily, soaking wet and face streaked with mud.

“That wasn’t cheating,” Ben says, bucking. “That was hunting.” He bucks again. It’s as ineffective as the first time, but Alec starts to shimmy himself backward. Ben goes very still then. Waiting.

When Alec rubs their half-hard cocks together, it sets all his heat-addled nerve endings on fire. He can’t help doing it again, can’t stop the whine that forces its way out of his throat. His grip loosens just a little; it’s all Ben needs.

His twin surges up to kiss him, open-mouthed and wild. Ben tastes like mud and rainwater and desperation and Alec loves every bit of it. He cards his own dirty fingers through Ben’s slicked hair and and tries to pull his twin _into_ him.

Ben keeps pushing, pushing — shoving himself at Alec until he’s on his back with Ben settled between his thighs. Alec breaks the kiss for air, turning his face away to inhale deeply. Ben licks dirt and water from his face and rips Alec’s shirt down the middle before he realizes it.

“Asshole!” Alec snaps, shoving Ben’s head aside and rolling them over. “What am I supposed to wear home, genius?”

“What do you care?” Ben demands, rubbing Alec’s denim-clad erection.

It’s getting harder to concentrate. “There’s the whole not attracting attention thing,” he points out. He’s trying not to rock into Ben’s hand just out of spite, but this plan isn’t working very well.

Ben squeezes him through his pants; Alec winces. “We’ll figure something out,” he says, confidently. He glances pointedly at Alec’s filthy pants. “Not like it was such a huge loss.”

Alec briefly considers tearing Ben’s clothes off in retaliation, but settles for tugging his twin’s shirt off and throwing the tattered remains of his own aside. The rain pelts against his back as he settles onto Ben to kiss him again, licking into his mouth as his twin rakes short nails down his back.

“Alec,” Ben growls, as Alec sucks a welt into his neck. Alec hums in response. “Alec,” he says again. “I want—”

“You want me to fuck you?” Alec muses, one hand drifting to Ben’s waist. “I could do that.”

He’s on his stomach before he can blink. Ben presses along his back and bites his ear. “No,” he says, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “I want to finish what I started.”

“You didn’t start _jack_ ,” Alec protests, struggling.

Ben’s grabs a fistful of hair and jerks his head back, painfully. “I did,” he insists, dangerously. “You ran. I chased you down and caught you.” Another quick, painful tug that makes Alec grunt. “Now I get to mount you.”

Mount. The implication goes right to Alec’s cock. He shivers; there’s no way Ben misses it, pressed together as they are. Sure enough, his twin makes a satisfied sound and lets go of Alec’s hair, wrapping that hand around his throat instead.

“Come on,” he murmurs into Alec’s ear. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

And that’s how Alec ends up stark naked in the middle of Baker Forest, on his hands and knees in the mud while Ben fucks him like an animal. He takes it all and then some, digging his fingers into the ground as his twin rocks him forward with each thrust, gripping his hips so hard he can feel the future bruises. Ben is so desperate, so primal, he doesn’t bother with even a reach-around — coming with a violent cry and collapsing in the mud with a sob.

Alec sits back on his haunches and waits, cock still hard and red, curled up against his belly. He waits while Ben recovers, while the rain washes away his heat and his need, until Ben looks at him with wide eyes.

“Alec,” he mouths, like he can’t believe what just happened. Then louder, “I’m sorry, I’ll—”

He reaches for Alec’s cock but Alec is faster, grabbing Ben’s wrist and using it as leverage to turn him over.

“It’s okay,” he assures, sliding against his twin’s ass. “It’s my turn.”


End file.
